Mr Oblivious
by Rainbowlaserparty
Summary: Phineas just can't pick up Isabella's hints. Until he builds a Mind Reader.


**I've decided to write a little phinabella short. I know the show has ended and all, so here's a little story about my first ship I ever joined. Phineas and Ferb belong to Dan and Swampy.**

Isabella always liked Phineas. He was her best friend ever since she could remember. That of course, changed over time, into what she liked to call, true love. And with his acute triangle head and adorable creativity, she would be out of her mind to not be attracted to him. He, on the other hand, was the most oblivious person in the world. Sure, he was a child genius. But the kid just didn't know romance. And Isabella was getting frustrated. No matter how many hints she dropped, he just never noticed.

One morning of their summer vacation, Isabella had gotten out of her bed. She brushed her hair, got dressed, and brushed her teeth before running out the door. Once she got to their gate, she didn't bother to knock.

"Hey Phineas! Whatcha doin?" She remarked her usual catchphrase.

"Oh hey Isabella! Today we've decided to build a mind reader!" He smiled brightly.

Isabella was somewhat nervous and excited at the same time. This would mean that Phineas would be able to see what she thought of him. But she was scared to know what he'd think. Would he hate her, and break off their friendship? Would he feel the same way? Questions flooded her mind.

Something must have been different of her appearance because Phineas looked at her confused.

"Isabella, are you ok? You're face is red."

And she was correct. But of course. Mr. Oblivious can build a rollercoaster but he doesn't know what blushing is. Or looks like for that matter.

"I'm fine." She assured him.

"Alright, well me and Ferb are gonna get back to work. Why don't you go pick up some blueprints?"

She nodded and took off to the blueprint store.

On the way, she contemplated her thoughts. He was going to find out how she felt, after they built it of course. She couldn't wait. She felt the butterflies in her stomach, but quickly dismissed them. Isabella was brave. Brave to admit her crush. This was not going to go wrong like every other time.

Once she finally left the blueprint store and returned, the boys look liked they did pretty much everything already.

"Oh hey Isabella! Thanks!"

Phineas grabbed the blueprint and smiled. But then he accidentally swiped her hand. She flushed and swallowed down a clump of air. She was pretty sure she wasn't the same color anymore.

But Phineas was too busy looking over the blueprints, and picking out the mistakes they had made on the machine, fixing them.

An hour later, Phineas and Ferb finally finished the machine.

"Great job everyone! Now let's test it out! Who wants to go first?"

Isabella wanted to, but with everyone here, she was even more nervous.

Baljeet ended up raising his hand first.

"Great!" Phineas smiled.

Baljeet went in the machine and thought about none other than math, totally typical for him. Once he came out, he bowed, waiting for an applause.

"You did great Baljeet! Isabella! You wanna go?"

She blushed. Here it is. The time she reveals her true feelings.

Phineas pushed her in, due to her just standing in front of it deciding whether to or not go in. She tried to not think of her feelings, but it was too hard for her apparently.

"And now to turn it on.."

And the click of the button turned on the machine, to reveal Isabella's hidden secret. On a big screen. Sure, everyone already knew she liked Phineas (besides him.) but it was still embarrassing.

The screen revealed what seemed to be a quiet peaceful hill scene, and a picnic blanket was sprawled against the grass. Two children, Phineas and Isabella, were there holding hands.

Phineas, at first smiled. He loved picnics with his friends. But Ferb was missing. He didn't quite understand until it went into more detail.

"Oh Phineas, thank you for taking me here. It's lovely!" Isabella remarked.

"Anything for you Isabella." Phineas replied.

Then the two of them kissed.

Before it got any deeper, Phineas shut the machine and opened the door. Isabella ran out past him and nearly knocking everyone down. He tried to stop her, but she was too fast.

She locked herself in her room. Apparently she wasn't brave enough, because now every bad thought leaked into her head. He obviously didn't feel the same way.

Then she heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it?"

"Me." Phineas answered.

Isabella blushed and fell back to her bed.

"Sorry, I'm busy right now. Come again. Never."

She startedu to cry into her pillow. He was going to yell at her any second now.

She heard the door creak open.

"Sorry, but you're my best friend. And you know what?"

Isabella groaned into her pillow, waiting for him to leave.

"Maybe even a little more now."

Isabella looked up and before she could say anything, Phineas grabbed her head and pressed his lips against hers.

To Isabella, her world just exploded into fireworks. The moment she dreamt, finally came true. Phineas, her crush for who knows how long, was actually kissing her! And he was good at it too, despite his triangle nose. She loved the way he brushed the hair out of her face too. The moment was just too good to be true. Phineas never thought he would be kissing his best friend. But he's totally ok with it now, considering he's doing it.

When they broke apart, Isabella smiled.

"Wow, and here I thought you were gonna think the picture was just us having a picnic." She giggled.

"Nope. No more Mr. Oblivious."

And with that, they kissed again.

 **Sorry for the cheesiness XD I just thought of this idea and decided to write the Drabble down. Thanks for reading!~**


End file.
